Mary Poppins and Animorphs epic adventure
by Drakoe555
Summary: WOOHOO! FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Please reveiw.**

* * *

Chapter 1

My name is Jake. No last name. None that you need to know. What you need to know is that earth is being invaded. Not from anything on earth. I bet you don't believe me. There's no dracon beams coming down from space. There's no soldiers

lined up on the beach. But there ARE yeerks. Yeerks are basically slugs in their natural form. But they learned a special trick to go into your head and completely control you. You can't do anything about them. You can't move your hand, you can't blink. Not even breath. We fight this threat. We being me, Jake unofficial leader of the group, Marco, my best friend, Cassie, our animal expert, Rachel, would be one of the soldiers in Vietnam, Tobias, Bird-boy, and Aximili, ax for short. We fight with only one weapon, the power to morph.

I came home from a particularly bad experience, we had to capture a submarine, built by the yeerks, and stop it, but the only thing we succeeded in is finding the sunken city of Atlantis. But only to find out that the residence wasn't very friendly. So yet again we barely escaped with our lives.

I walked in the door and there were my parents sitting on the couch, looking like they just lost a son.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We've noticed that your just disappearing lately and skipping school," He said and I was very tempted to say _Well, duh, I've been running of to save the world every Saturday! _"So we decided to hire a baby sitter."

Then I just about fainted. "What's her name?" I asked.

"Mary Poppins."

Then I did faint.


	2. Chapter 2 Day one in hell

**Reveiw or else.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Don't worry Jake, She's only here for 1 week!"

"But I have important stuff to do!" I said, "I don't have time to be baby sat!"

Great. Day one in hell.

"Now, you will stop arguing and that's final!" My parents said, "Besides

this will be a very good experience for you!"

"Yeah," Tom said, "Stop whining, midget."

"Why does Tom get to go?"

"Because," My parents said, "He's more mature, now, call 911 if there's a fire."

At that my parents and Tom walked out the door. I sighed and went back inside, while watching TV I looked out the window and saw a little black dot, then the dot grew to resemble a little old lady holding an umbrella.

The old lady landed right on my porch and rung our door bell.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Mary Poppins, I looking for a Jake (Censored for security reasons). I'm supposed to baby sit him."  
I was honestly tempted to tell her she had the wrong house, but then my parents would ask how she's like.

"You can come in." I said, feeling like I invited the devil for a cup of tea.

"Now, let's get started, first we need to clean your room."  
"Already?" Man, my parents hired the wrong babysitter!

"Now, enough dilly dadle and let's get to work."

With that she started to sing "Laddy da! Laddy de!"

"Whoa, what the hell are you doing!?"

She looked at me like I was the only child to forget my home work then spill chocolate syrup all over the couch.

"I'm singing. Don't you like it?"

"No."  
"Oh well, we'll just get to work. Laddy da! Laddy de!"

Wow, this lady should be in the nut house!

So, we went up stairs and I was surprised to see every thing cleaning itself and the clothes neatly folding themselves, then a bunch of wild animals started jumping in my window and began to use a broom I didn't even know I had.

"What the hell is going on here!?" I yelled and all the little animals stared at me and became very scared, so scared that they wet themselves. Well not really themselves but my mom's floors!

"Mom is going to kill me when she get's home!" I told Mary Poppins, "Now look what happened!" I said as a wolf started eating a rabbit.

"You didn't like my singing," She said as if she was a teacher, teaching me some boring old stuff in school, "And this is what happens."

Just then the door bell rang.

"It must be my friend, chimney sweep Bert!"

Uh oh...


	3. Chapter 3 Day one in hell, part 2

**Reveiw people!**

* * *

Chapter 3

A man holding some sort of duster came through my door.

And I still haven't cleaned up the animal poop.

"Hello," The man said, "I'm chimney sweep Bert."

It's official, my house just became the nut house.

"What the hell is a chimney sweep!?" I asked, ignoring the feeling of dread that I'm about to find out.

"Why I'll show you!" He said as he grabbed my arm and began singing chim chim chimney, chim chim chimney. Then a weird thing happened, we started flying up the chimney, and when we got all the way up out of the chimney I said "We're not supposed to be up here..." Then I looked at the moon and said "Hey, wasn't it day time when we went through the chimney?"

Then we went back to the chimney and he went down it.

"Come on!" 'Bert' said "Jump down the chimney!"

Oh okay. I jumped down the chimney.

And got stuck.

"Hey I'm stuck up here!" I said, "And I still didn't clean up the animal poop!"

Then I imagined going back in time to tell myself that I'm going to get stuck in a chimney while two crazies where down stairs singing chim chim chimney chim chim chimney, and I was still worried about the animal poop.

"Get me the hell outta here!" I yelled.

"Boy," Mary Poppins said, "say it politely."

"Fine, PLEASE get me the hell outta here."

And as if by magic I slid down the chimney.

And broke my arm.

"OUCH."

Two hours later and an ambulance ride, I was in the hospital, the doctor saying, "Boy, what were you doing in the chimney? You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"I didn't do it, the chimney sweep man pushed me!"

"What the hell is a chimney sweep?"


	4. Chapter 4 The Plot Thickens

**Reveiw. Now.**

* * *

Chapter 4.

(I Think...)

Two days later...

I don't think I can survive much more of this.

My brain will fry if I hear one more song. I am near the breaking point. Funny. I've been fighting the Yeerks for a while now, and I am pushed to the braking point by a baby sitter.

She's not even a very good baby sitter either. As soon as I got home from the hospital, I fixed my broken arm by one morph. Then I went down stairs and found the crazy lady waiting for me, (She still didn't clean up the animal poop.) with a big grin on her face.

"Come on, sleepy head," She said, "We're going to go to the park today!"

Just then the phone rang. Thank god!

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Jake, It's Erek."

"What is it?" I asked, a little excited that I didn't have to go to the park.

"There's a little emergency." Erek said.

"I'll be right over." I said, "Did you call the others?"

"Yes."

"Okay, Bye." I hung up the phone. "Sorry I can't go to the park today."

"Okay, fine." I nearly jumped from fright. She was letting me away from here evil clutches??

I went out the door and I felt kind of suspicious, so I just took out my bike and rode all the way over to the barn.

"Hello," I said as I walked in. "What's up?"

"The yeerks are planning another attack on the president." Erek said.

"Again?" I asked, man these people never give up!

"Yes." said Erek.

"So, what do we do?"

"The yeerks are going to attack Air force 2."

"Air force 2?"

"It's a secret, no ones supposed to know about it but the president."  
"What about the pilots?"

"There's no pilots."

"OOKKKAAAYY..."

Then I noticed the black car in the drive way with an umbrella painted on the front. Then every one looked behind me and I saw..... Mary Poppins.

"How dare you run off and try to defeat us yeerks!"

* * *

**A/N. Bad readers read a word and say it's boring. Good readers read the stuff. The best readers Read then reveiw.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Cabin

**Reveiw or die. how many times do i need to say it??**

* * *

Chapter 5

"How dare you sneak off and plan to attack us!" Mary Poppins said as she grabbed my ear. "Wait till your brother hears about this!"

Then Mary Poppins pulled. Hard.

"Ax!" I yelled. And well, Mary Poppins decided to take a little nap. "Quick, find some rope."

I helped them tie Mary Poppins up, and Marco morphed to gorilla.

"Help me get her secure." I said, and Marco lifted her up, causing her to drop her purse.

I picked it up and looked inside. "This purse says that she is sub-Visser 12, and so does this Walmart receipt." I said, "We better put her in that cabin I spent 3 days in."

On the way there she woke up. "Hey!" She screamed, "Little animal friends!" She said, then she sang, "Come, little bluebirds," And I heard the chirping of bluebirds to the tune of the song. "Come, little cougars, Help me from this ro-."

"Ax!" I yelled.

Mary Poppins was asleep again and I noticed I was surrounded by cougars and blue birds, so I started singing, "Leave, little cougars, go away! Leave, little bluebirds, so go eat hay!" Then all the animals left.

"I didn't know bluebirds eat hay." Cassie said.

When we were there, we threw her in.

"You'll never get away with this!" She screamed as we closed (and locked) the door. "I'll banish you to suffer in hell for all eternity!" And with that she began singing, "Come little demons, take them away!"  
"Marco!" I said, "Tell her to shut up." then as an after thought I said, "Go get some duct tape!"

A few minutes later 

"Thank the lord she shut up!" Marco said, "I'm going to die if she sings one more thing!"

Just then we heard from in the cabin, "Come little,"

* * *

**A/N: What is Mary Poppins calling? What am i typing? Why is this chapter so short? I need your ideas people! I'll let you choose who Mary Poppins is calling! Please put your answer in the reveiw!**


	6. Chapter 6 Epic Randomness

**Belive it or not, I'm actually thanking a person! (Animorphluver124)**

**Note:Thougth speak is bold and underlined.**

* * *

Chapter 6

From inside the cabin I heard "Come little drakoe555!"

And then the air opened up and I saw... some random kid with a laptop. "What?" He asked.

"Drakee poo," Mary Poppins said, "These bbbaaaadd people came and tied me up!"

"What do you want me to do about it?" He said, as he typed what he just said into the laptop. "Can't you see I'm writing fanfiction? Besides, Your name is boring, I'm going to change it to... M.P."

"M.P.?" M.P. Said in horror, "I was known as M.P. All through high school! NNNOOOO!!!!" Mary Po -oops- M.P. Screamed.

"Now, while I'm here..." He said, snapping his fingers, and all of a sudden Elfangor appeared! "Elfangor, You're a few cheerios short of a full box." He said while crossing off `Tell Elfangor that he's a few cheerios short of a full box` on his to do list.

"Oh and by the way I'm drakoe555, you can call me Drako," Drako said, (Note: The "A" In Drako is said like Drake or bake) "Now that I'm here, to please Animorphluver 124, I will sing a trio with M.P. And Jake.

"NNNNNNOOOOO!!!!!!" Me and M.P. Screamed at the same time. Suddenly it felt like I wanted to sing Through the Fire and Flames.

"On a cold winter mornin', in the time before the lights, flames are dancing eternal reign as we ride towards the fight!" I sang while Drako played guitar.

"And on you're blackest dreams we do believe our destiny has come to us, and endlessly we'll all be free tonight! And on the wings of a dre-!"

"I can't do this any more!" I yelled, "I feel stupider than when I went to a birth day party and jumped in the pool, only to find out that I was at the wrong house and the party was next week!" Every one stared at me.

"I did not see that coming" Drako said, "and I'm the writer!" All of a sudden Elfangor who apparently was playing keyboard, disappeared.

**NNNNNNOOOOO!! BROTHER!** Ax screamed.

"Uh.." Drako started, "I better go now..." And like that he was gone, but not before Rachel and Ax gave him the ole 1, 2 buckle my shoe (Which is code word for... they punched him)

"Hey," I said, "Where'd M.P. Go?"

* * *

**Please Note: This chapter is short.**

**Bad readers read a word and say it's boring, good readers read the stuff, the best reader read and reveiw.**

**Which are you?**


	7. Chapter 7 OMG A CLIFFIE Oo

If you don't mind, I will skip some of the search for Mary Poppins or M.P. So, I'll cut right to the middle of the the search.

This is sssoooo boring. Marco complained in bald eagle morph. I would rather be at home, or do-.

Marco, I said, We all know you're bored, but she knows who we are, so that makes her target number one.

Prince Jake Ax said, I believe that molecular distortion is rare in this area.

Yes, It is I said, What do you mean by molecular distortion?

There seems to be waves in the space time continuum. Ax said like it was obvious.

How do you know this? I asked.

I can SEE the space time continuum. Ax said.

Let's go check it out.

I landed on the ground and demorphed, and the rest followed suit.

"Ax, Where did you say it was?"

You are standing on it, my prince Ax said a little scared. Then I looked down and saw... that I was 12 feet

tall.

Just then that annoying kid appeared in a vortex.

"Hey, What's up?" Drako said.

"Umm, Me." I said

"Okay, just checking by."

"Can't you do anything about this?"

"Nope"

"Why not, I thought you said you could do any thing because you're the author."

"O_o"

I do not know how it is possible to say an emoticon, but he could.

"I need to do it in some realistic way the readers would believe AND make it more exciting." He said while looking at his watch. "Well, look at the time i gotta go back into the potal of spinning doom and drink meh six pack o mountain dew, so i can actually finish the next chapter."

Then the portal opened up again and before it could close again we all stepped inside.

* * *

**A/N: OMG A CLIFF HANGER! HOW WILL THE TEAM DEAL WITH THIS? IT DEPENDS ON WHAT I TYPE, BUT IF YOU HAVE IDEAS PLEASE REVEIW :D**

**P.S. R&R OR Die. Period. You have those two choices.**

**P.P.S That last bit was just improvising, did you really want to read a chapter thats 173 words long? no.**


	8. Chapter 8 The WareHouse

**GGRRR... IT MAKES ME SOO MAD IF YOU REVEIW I MIGHT EXPLODE STOP REVEIWING YOU IDIOTS! GGGGRRRR IF YO(U FAVORITE THE EARTh WILL BE ANNILATED RAOR!**

* * *

We stepped through the portal... and into the authors house, and boy was the house crappy! It looked like an abandoned warehouse!

"That's because it is" Drako said, "This is just where I store my super cool gadgets an stuff."

"Wow, how much stuff is in here?" I asked, "And why am I normal again?"

"Because..." He sighed, "You weren't supposed to know this but it was just an optical illusion caused by the stretching of space caused by..."

And he went on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on, and finally he finished by saying "And that is why the ground flux vortex only happens on walruses, but some how I got a hold of the position by using this gadget that works on the premises of..."

And he went on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on, finally he said "I must be boring you, you wanna hear why I have a ware house of super cool gadgets (SCG)? It first began when I was looking in a super cool peep hole (SCPH) and saw a super cool device (SCD) that let me go to fictional dimensions, so I devoted my life to collecting SCGs and now I have an entire ware house were I keep my stuff, here's what I have now. Doctor who's sonic screwdriver, Gregor's sword, Evans can of Monster Blood..." And he went on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and finally he finished "Luke Skywalkers light saber, the Dutchmen's heart from Pirates of the Caribbean, and M.P."

"You have Mary Poppins here?" I asked after all that was through, man this kid was a talker!

"Yes, but before we get to that, I will show you the most dangerous thing on earth!" He said while he crow bared open a wooden crate, "Meet... Shawn Ashmore!"

"There's no way he's in there" I said, and after a while the crate opened up and revealed... "Holy shit, it's Shawn Ashmore!"

We passed out.

"Hey, wake up!" I heard a voice, it sounded very faint, almost like it was... Drako! "Come on, the stories getting boring, we need more comic relief!"

"Ugh," I groaned "Where am I, and why does it feel like I just saw the most evil thing on earth?"

"You did."

"You mean..."

"Yes, you saw Shawn Ashmore."

I passed out.

* * *

**I CAN'T BELIEVE I PUT THE DEVIL IN! LOL THAT WOULD BE SSSOOO FUNNY IF HE GOOGLED HIS NAME AND THIS SHOWED UP. :D**


	9. Hang over

Hey hey hey, imsa back!

I woke up yet again. Where was I? The sun was to bright to be in the warehouse.

I looked to the left, squinting. And there, sitting on a beach chair, sipping a coconut fruit smoothie was... M.P.

"Hey, look who woked up." Said that annoying kid, who, now that I noticed was sitting next to M.P. In a similar fasion. "You missed the insane Hawaiian beach party."

I dragged myself up from the group and looked around. The Warehouse was decorated with those fake Hawaii picture things you hang on the wall.

Okay, I'm really starting to get Peeved off at this mission. "Drako, where are the crowbars?"

"There's one in that crate over there." He said, pointing at a large box, "Use this crow bar to open it."

He passed me the crowbar, and shrugging, I began to pry open the box. While I was crowing it, the crowbar slipped, so I reached down to pick it up, and the lid to the box fell down on top of me. I couldn't see a thing.

"You know, Drako, you gotta stop using me for humor and making Animorphs characters pass out." An unknown voice said inside the crate. Luckily, I didn't know who it was, and I still couldn't see anything. Suddenly, M.P. Starting chanting "Doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom." Over and over again.

"What? Who's in the crate?" I asked.

"Sigh," Drako said with a sigh, "nobody. You wouldn't want to know."

"Whatever, I'm tearing up your contract." The unknown voice continued, followed by a ripping sound.

"OUCH!" I said as I felt someone walk over the lid. Getting tired of being squashed, I lifted the lid off of me. "Tell me, who was it?"

"That was Shawn Ashmore." Drako said. "Luckily you didn't see him or we would have to end on another cliffy."

Just then, Shawn Ashmore stuck his head in the door and yelled, "And I CRASHED your back to the future car!" catching the attention of every one, including me.

Sadly I looked over and saw him.

I passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

When I woke up, I noticed I was strapped to a chair with some weird helmet on my head.

"What happened?" I asked. "Why am I strapped to this chair?"

"We erased your memories of the last few events so you couldn't tell every one about them, making this fic WWWAAAYYY too long." Drako said. He glanced nervously at something.

"You did something embarrassing didn't you." I said, rolling my eyes in amusement.

"Err... you will never find out!" He said confidently, "What's the worst that could come from erasing that little fragment of your memories?"

TWO HOURS LATER

Drako was being hung by his ankles over a boiling pit of lava, I was strapped to a strange device I was told would kill me.

"How did you get me into this mess!" Drako yelled, getting closer to the lava. "Well, now that I think about it I did erase your memories. But then I told you everything that happened!"

"Not everthing!" I yelled back, "How did I know Eldestoffivesisters14 was going to quiz me on what score I got on Miniature golf! You didn't tell me that, did you!"

"Well, I didn't know it was about miniature golf, I thought it was about goldfish!" Drako yelled, the top of his hairs getting singed from the lava. "Wait, is that my laptop on the desk next to you?"

I glanced to my left and there, sitting on a desk was some white and blue radio playing some peppy tune. (Portal reference. If you can spot all of them in this chapter you gets a surprise!) And next to it was a laptop.  
"Is this it?" I asked, lifting it up. Man, it must've been made outta lead! "How do I throw it to you?"  
"Like a ninja star." He answered, "At least Eldestoffivesisters14 didn't tie my hands."

I held the laptop in both and throwing it like a frisbee, it spun throw the air, and it sailed a little high and cut the rope hanging Draco above the lava pit.

"YYAAAHHH!" He screamed as I heard a sickening plop.

Man. Now who's gonna get me outta this insane asylum now?

"I'm okay!" I heard something call from the lava, "It's only orange soda!"

"Okay, great. Now what about this thing on my head that going to kill me?" I yelled.

"Don't worry, the timer on the top of your head is almost at 00:00:00." Why would I be happy about this?

Just then, I heard a small beeping sound. I closed my eyes and braced for the pain.

"Thank you for participating in this Aperture science enrichment center activity." The little helmet piped up in an almost female, yet robotic voice. "We have collected enough data on the emotion center of your brain."

What?

"Here is your promised lollypop at the end of the testing." It continued.

A small compartment opened up on the side of the helmet and a claw, with a lollypop in it's claw, stopped right in front of my face. "Cool."

I picked it up and was about to eat it when that annoying kid came up and smacked it out of my hand.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"That was the blue kind!" He told me, "It's my favorite..."

"Where is M.P. Anyway?"  
"She said something about going home and telling all her yeerk friends about you!" He said happily.

"Ugh... this is so pointless." I said sighing. "Why don't you use your awesome write powers and make so that none of this happens."  
"Okaydokey!"


	11. Chapter 11 LAST CHAPPIE 1!

Read this WHOLE CHAPTER! VERY IMPORTANT SLIGHT EDIT!

* * *

My name is Jake. No last name. None that you need to know. What you need to know is that earth is being invaded. Not from anything on earth. I bet you don't believe me. There's no dracon beams coming down from space. There's no soldiers

lined up on the beach. But there ARE yeerks. Yeerks are basically slugs in their natural form. But they learned a special trick to go into your head and completely control you. You can't do anything about them. You can't move your hand, you can't blink. Not even breath. We fight this threat. We being me, Jake unofficial leader of the group, Marco, my best friend, Cassie, our animal expert, Rachel, would be one of the soldiers in Vietnam, Tobias, Bird-boy, and Aximili, ax for short. We fight with only one weapon, the power to morph.

I came home from a particularly bad experience, we had to capture a submarine, built by the yeerks, and stop it, but the only thing we succeeded in is finding the sunken city of Atlantis. But only to find out that the residence wasn't very friendly. So yet again we barely escaped with our lives.

I walked in the door and there were my parents sitting on the couch, looking like they just lost a son.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We've noticed that your just disappearing lately and skipping school," He said and I was very tempted to say _Well, duh, I've been running of to save the world every Saturday! _"So we decided to hire a baby sitter."

Then I just about fainted. "What's her name?" I asked.

"Nanny McPhee"

Then I did faint.


End file.
